User talk:KungFuChinaHong
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Peak Human Endurance page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 18:14, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Stop messing with the capabilities of the Peak Human powers, they have all been decided to be the way they are. Your edits will be undone everytime you change them. And don't remove known users either.SageM (talk) 22:16, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM You are not allowed to change the capabilities of any of the peak human, enhanced, supernatural or absolute condition powers. This was already decided after a long discussion with the admins, and they agreed to the standard that they all follow. This was the admins decision, which means you have no say and there will be no discussion about this. Don't do it again.SageM (talk) 22:20, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM Sorry but you don't get to make that decision, as it was already decided before you ever joined the wikia. All the users have been decided by another user and the help of the admins, there is no more argument about this. Leave it be.SageM (talk) 22:22, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM You can add users if you want, but you can't change the capabilities or remove the users.SageM (talk) 22:25, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM leave the capabilities alone The capabilities of the various condition powers was already decided as they are after a long discussion with the admins and several other users, as such there will be no changes to them in any way. This isn't something you get to argue about or discuss, it was an admin decision after a lot of edit wars. Please leave it alone. As otherwise the page will be locked.SageM (talk) 22:33, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM its quite possible Depending on the circumstances, users who exist with one power can also gain others. This can be caused by various different means- drugs, alternate forms, evolution, training, augmentations, etc. So its quite possible for a user of peak durability to also gain enhanced depending on the story in which it happens. after all, comics are always changing characters and updating the verse in which the characters exist, including gaining or losing powers with every new story. So yes, Harley Quinn can easily have both peak durability and enhanced depending on the story in which it happens.SageM (talk) 22:42, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM You must review what the previous user told you~~User talk:Arquetion a user will explain why Harley is a user, stop insisting that it is not.~~User talk:Arquetion Since you continue to ignore warnings even though you have been told your wrong, I don't have any choice but to ask the admins to block you. Next time listen to others when they explain to you about how things work.SageM (talk) 00:53, October 13, 2018 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Enhanced Durability and Peak Human Stamina are locked until you talk it out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Your evidence was two messages long and then you started Edit/undoing for how many hours? As aid above, go to their Talk-pages and get talking. And please no more complains to me over this until it's agreed over. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:11, October 13, 2018 (UTC) We have explained to you many times but you do not understand.~~User talk:Arquetion Considering that you were about to start one more Edit/undo cycle with that page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, October 13, 2018 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, October 14, 2018 (UTC) the capabilities are fine it is not necessary to change something that is not broken~~User talk:Arquetion